A substantial demand exists for electrical connectors to be used in industrial applications such as industrial control systems, signal circuits in instrumentation, sensing modules and switching systems. These electrical connectors typically accommodate at least two electrical conductors and a ground. Industrial electrical connectors may include a stationery half and a portable half. The stationery half may be mounted to a panel or other rigid structure that is operatively connected to the appropriate industrial circuitry. The portable half of the connector typically is mounted to a cable. In certain situations, however, electrical connectors are used to directly connect two cables to one another or to directly connect opposite panels of two electrical devices to one another.
Industrial electrical connectors often are employed in physically demanding environments, and therefore must be manufactured to withstand rugged use. More particularly, industrial electrical connectors often are subjected to impacts and torsional forces during connection and during disconnection. Similarly, industrial electrical connectors often are used in environments where they will be subjected to substantial physical impacts or severe vibrations during use. In view of these physical demands, a substnatial number of the components of many prior art electrical connectors have been molded and/or machined from metallic materials.
The environments in which industrial electrical connectors are employed often will expose the connector to moisture, oil, fuels or other liquids that could cause severe damage to the metallic housings, to the electrically conductive members of the connector and to various electrical components to which the connector is joined. Thus, many prior art connectors have included elaborate sealing devices to prevent damage by moisture and other liquids present in the environment in which the connector is employed. These environmental seals typically have added substantially to the manufacturing cost and complexity of the connector and have made the manufacture and assembly of the connector more difficult.
Electrical connectors intended for industrial applications also should be capable of quick and reliable connection and disconnection. In particular, the electrical connector should be appropriately constructed to facilitate proper alignment of the conductors on each half of the connector. The respective halves of the connector should be capable of being placed in a secure connected condition without special tools, and should be securely retained in the connected condition in the presence of the above described environmental demands.
Industrial connectors also should be manufactured to accommodate the forces that inevitably will be placed upon the cable adjacent to the connector. Thus, forces exerted on the cable should not damage either the cable or the electrical connection between the cable and the connector. Damage often has been encountered when the cable must undergo a substantial bend adjacent the connector. Because of this potential problem, specially designed and manufactured right angle connectors often are employed. These right angle connectors substantially increase tooling costs and create inventory problems. When the right angle connector is not available to the field personnel, the cable will be abruptly bent adjacent to the connector, thereby causing a substantial probability of damage to the cable, the connector and/or the electrical connections within the connector.
One particularly desirable connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,012 which issued to Michaels on Sept. 18, 1984 and is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,012 is rugged, environmentally sealed and capable of secure but rapid connection and disconnection. Despite these many advantages, however, it is desirable to provide a connector of somewhat simpler design with fewer internal components. In particular, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector which, by virtue of its simpler design and fewer parts, can be manufactured at a lower cost and assembled easier than the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,012.
Other relevant connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,866 which issued to Snyder, Jr. et al on Apr. 24, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,655 which issued to Herrmann, Jr. on Mar. 18, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,762 which issued to Uline et al on Aug. 7, 1951; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,407 which issued to Burton et al on Apr. 10, 1962. The connectors shown in each of the latter references are quite complex and either require a plurality of separate environmental seal members and/or provide an inadequate degree of environmental sealing. Furthermore, the relatively large number of internal components incorporated in these connectors contribute substantially to the manufacturing costs and to the assembly difficulties of said connectors.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a small but rugged and environmentally sealed electrical connector.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an environmentally sealed electrical connector of simple internal design and with a small number of internal components.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector that will substantially prevent damage to the connector by forces exerted on the cable.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector with an adapter to facilitate right angle bends of the cable and to prevent damage caused by such right angle bends of the cable.